


小丑

by AKML520



Category: AKML
Genre: M/M, 皇权富贵 权贵 丞昊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKML520/pseuds/AKML520
Kudos: 4





	小丑

小丑.

狠狠擦掉脸上快要成墙的粉，盯着镜子里的脸。眯着眼盯着镜子里自己，嘴角缓缓裂开，真当他是一只只会杂技狼了？想不想知道为什么明明都被送到SKL（兽人妓院）三次了，一次处身都没破，因为啊，那些人一个接一个的解除了呢。

每个国家的兽人都会被纳入兽人杂技团，如果兽人杀人却没有证据，杂技团也必须接纳回来。但是大多数兽人都会被送到SKL当桃色交易，他们天生就乖巧，没有什么攻击力，就是狮子也一样。

而他黄明昊就是一个例外。幼年还未被察觉是兽人，八岁跟着养父混黑道，直到十四岁被送进兽人杂技团，一身本事把那些SKL杂种弄掉，一直没被绞刑，证据不足，呵呵。

今天又是大显身手的时候。

他是一只狼兽人。

。

黄明昊转动着情趣用品手铐，歪着头靠在沙发上，笑眯眯看向棕色木门。屋里昏暗黄的灯光，气氛弥漫一种即甜又微辣的气味，是情药，不说还挺好闻的。

“先生，这边请。”

门开了，黄明昊认识这个人。

呵。十一岁那年养父和范丞丞的父亲谈生意，两人在脑子进水以为是来监听的，打了一架，最终以范丞丞胜利，后来因为生意的事他们相处了两年多，感情好的很。但，黄明昊十四岁那年，兽人形态早已按捺不住，被范丞丞看到了尖尖耳朵和长长尾巴，一切的一切都完了，拷上手铐那一刻，黄明昊什么也没说。

最亲爱的人永远是最大的危险。

领路人离开后，范丞丞倚着墙看着危险的兔子，房间安静要命，连弥漫着情药的空气冷了几分，气氛一注即发，可能威力跟原子弹差不多吧。

“好久不见。”

“好久不见，狼崽子......”

黄明昊站起来，选择离开。

‘‘别想着跑。’’

“要打架是吗？”

“哟，火气不小。”

……

呸，衣服凌乱的不堪入目，范丞丞单手插进黑发，嘴角勾起无奈的角度，似乎在自嘲自己没有用，还是陷入了旋涡里，不可自拔；又好像是因为自己小孩的歪主意，觉得好笑。须臾，他穿好衣服从容淡定走出房间来，接过服务员递过来的车钥匙，低笑着走向地下车库。

车库里满是兽人哭泣娇喘声，还有商人邪恶调侃，可谁叫这里是SKL？对吧，宝贝们？

“boss，才三个小时解决这么快，开眼界了。”朱正廷打着方向盘出地下车库，嘴里叼着草莓味棒棒糖，吊儿郎当看一眼后视镜，他可从来没有怀疑过老板的性能力，体格那么强，还能性无能？

范丞丞眸子里透出来的温柔，像极了那种甜腻腻的蜂蜜，更像糖度爆满的糖水，手指轻轻摩擦着被小孩咬过的嘴角，既是无奈又是甜蜜－－他家狼崽子话少的很，痛了也不说，少年时天天顶着本书看，沉默寡言的小孩：“让人跑了，我能怎么办？”

“My god！老板，你是怎么了？”

。

黄明昊在便利店买了两瓶啤酒，以前过惯了锦衣玉食的生活，认为啤酒只能是次等酒，现在忽然觉得啤酒还挺不错的。独自走回杂技团，路灯照应出斜斜的影子，白天总是说一个人挺好的，每到夜晚却想要一个人来陪，也是好笑。

‘‘深夜无人陪，寂寞空虚了？哥陪你玩。’’

命运总是会在适当时给点甜头。黄明昊拉低帽沿，绕开满嘴疯言乱语地某人，离开久了，也不在那么留念那些时光，他很喜欢现在的生活，虽然是个小丑的扮演者。兜兜转转，他真的不希望范丞丞插足他的生活了。

‘‘怎么还走了？毛茸茸的狼耳朵干嘛要遮起来，露出来，多少男人的心头爱啊？穿上特制的情趣服，跪爬在床上，双手被绑，啧啧啧，男人不得精尽人亡，嗯？’’范丞丞还真是个满嘴跑火车的老司机。

有些人事很多，他偷偷从后面勾下狼崽子的帽子。黄明昊一下子炸起来，但也没做什么出格，只是迅速拉起自己的帽子，遮住让他羞耻的耳朵，定了定心神，继续走。

‘‘这么暴躁，啧啧啧，这样可没人爱哦。’’

‘‘烦人。’’

范丞丞不依不饶地动手动脚，满嘴的污言碎语，不停地刺激着狼崽子，惹怒狼激怒狼，可能就是他这些年来兴趣最高的爱好吧，呵呵，真是个不折不扣的变态呢。他也没想过狼崽子越大，脾气越能忍，活生生像个木头。

有了陪伴，忽然间，回马戏团的路变得短起来，时间走的更快。

。

后来的日子里，

每场关于黄明昊演出的戏，他都在。  
每次黄明昊出街买东西回团，他都伴随。  
每天黄明昊早上都会收到早餐，他亲自送的。

很多的零食，很多的衣服，很多的花儿。是他送的。  
很多个电话，很多条短信，很多封邮信。来自于他。

有空，他还会叫黄明昊出去逛逛街，吃吃爱吃的东西。  
礼尚往来，黄明昊也叫他出去，甚至一起去他国旅玩。

他是范丞丞。

两年来一如既往，没有哪天是停下的。

某一封信里写到：我愿与你看尽世间之景，闻尽世间之味，尝尽世间之食，踏尽世间之路。

。

直到那一天，黄明昊满怀欣喜的抱着一只超大的布偶狼站到一家高档酒楼的车库里，眼里直冒一闪一闪的小星星，笑得如同漫山遍野海棠花，狼耳朵立的甚直，隐藏在披风底下的狼尾巴差点摇晃起来。

对，今天是范丞丞的生日。他等了很久，但是小心脏的跳动丝毫没有回归到正常节奏－－他也许真的可以再相信一次范丞丞，相信这一次不会再背叛他，像幼时那般信任，不，不是那样，他想与范丞丞成为恋人，成为夫妻，永不分离。

所以，黄明昊的口袋里还塞着一枚草戒，亲手编的，他不似范丞丞那样权势大财贯多，没有钱买到钻戒，不过肯定范丞丞会收下的！啊，他看到人下来了！

悄悄地藏在柱子的后面，捂着嘴偷偷的笑。

‘‘范董，以后我们便是亲家了，还请多多关照我这独女，她娇宠惯了，多见谅啊。’’

‘‘那是自然，陈老。’’

‘‘爹！哪有这样拆穿女儿家的呀？’’

突然，什么东西一下子碎了，支离破碎，稀里哗啦，像美女和野兽里的玫瑰，在美女还没有献吻时，就凋零破灭。那个布偶狼的肚子顷刻间棉花爆出来，黄明昊没有掉眼泪，他的眼泪已经在十四岁那年哭干了，只是嘴角降下，就像他在马戏团御妆的样子，只有失望和无奈，一瞬间，星星陨落，黑夜只有黑色，光芒散尽。

两辆车开走后，他拖着布偶狼回团里。

连续两月，没有来过一条信息

他还在安慰自己，只是个意外，不过是场商业联姻，或者是演戏而已，范丞丞会来找他的，真的。他不断的安慰自己，每时每刻盯着手机，像个疯子一样，喃喃自语，又哈哈大笑，肆意打碎玻璃品，打碎完了之后，又颤抖着手收拾，旧伤还没结疤，新伤匆匆而来。

。

范丞丞撑着头审阅方案，说实话这些还真不是如意，他要的不是比别家的方案高五十倍，而是一百倍，摇摇头，秘书也就把方案拿下去，叫设计师重新改过。薪水高人几倍，待遇也是高人几倍，老板又是个不可惹的魔王，员工再无奈，也是万万不敢辞职的。

‘‘丞丞，我给你送饭了。’’胆怯的少女声音都是颤抖的。

‘‘叫那么亲密，还真想我娶你不成。’’

少女猛地跪下，她终于明白这个男人，太深不可测了。男人早就料到她父亲身患重病，命不久矣，趁机做了一场大局，只为夺下父亲一生建造的江山，如今父亲罩着呼吸罩，随时随地都会被死神带走。

‘‘范董，我错了。’’

‘‘滚出去。’’

想想，狼崽子是不是好久没联系了，可是谁又敢轻易联系呢，被发现了，这些年下的局瞬间烟飞云灭。范丞丞揉揉鼻梁，粗糙的手指抚摸着照片上的黄明昊，柔情肆意，像是春风拂过带来的温柔，像湖水拍打着石壁发出的声音，轻柔又轻声。

。

过了两个月，范丞丞笑眯眯的跟着黄明昊解释一切，黄明昊接受道歉了。

。

又四年间，范丞丞玩这种联姻的把戏几乎日常，毕竟商场上还真需要这种手段。要知道他想与黄明昊结婚，公开的伴侣，就要变得更强大，强大到无人敢碰他的人，动了一根寒毛，只手便可以灭了人的天堂－－如今，他做到了。

‘‘黄明昊，你嫁给我吧。’’准备了很多年，似，一朵花，要经过好几道复杂的工序和格外长的时间，才会开花。一瞬间，范丞丞的心也被提起来了，像极了当年某个人在酒楼下等人的心情，激动又紧张。

‘‘和我相守以沫？玩笑啊。’’

‘‘狼崽子？你......’’

气氛忽然间紧张起来。

‘‘我知道你很爱我，  
可是你这个混蛋，又何时感受过我的心。  
这四年里，你连过的姻太多了，当中亲吻过的未婚妻也太多了，  
我不管你出于什么目的，你知道我的心在那时是怎么样的吗？  
撕裂的，痛苦的，被硫酸流过的。  
你总是说，这样是为了更加好的保护我，  
可你曾想过，你有认真给我一个吻，认真的一个拥抱，认真的看一场电影？  
我原谅你把我送入马戏团，但我接受不了你的联姻，  
我受不了你所谓的‘为了保护我’，我真的不需要你的保护。  
我觉得，我们走不到一起的。’’

黄明昊说完，走了。

留下范丞丞一人单膝跪地，像个傻子。

。

三年后，范丞丞选着了结婚，他大张旗鼓的宣传，整个世界都知道这位叱咤风云的范董要结婚。而黄明昊得知这个消息以后，只是淡漠一笑，喝了口茶，继续同人笑谈风云。

婚礼上，黄明昊站在台下看着新人喝下交杯酒，他从来不是善辈，骗走他的心，竟然还敢与人结婚，弄死你也就理所应当了。所以，他悄咪咪地往交杯酒里加了点东西，不会伤及性命的东西。

范丞丞喝下去的时候，余光朝着某个角落瞧去，看，那个偷心的小贼回来了，敢回来就不要怪他下阴手，就知道这个小贼会被吸引回来的，婚礼这个幌子，还真得感谢朱正廷想出来的损招。

各怀鬼胎。

。

婚礼流程结束后，范丞丞回到婚房晕栽在沙发上；醒来时，自己被绑手躺在海滩椅上，太阳爬上云霄，一点一点照亮黑暗。

‘‘看日出。’’黄明昊坐在旁边喝豆浆，兴许是冬季，小脸被冻得红红的，却又棱角分明，有了些男性的样子，围巾扎脖子，他难耐的扯了扯，露出来脖子上的一道疤痕。

范丞丞的目光一下被吸住：‘‘你的脖子。’’

‘‘你的夫人，就是昨天那位，想杀我。’’

.

范丞丞还真没有想到狼崽子玩阴险的，下药给他。被狼崽子拖到电影院里看了一场《万物再生》的文艺电影，太无聊了，两个人头靠头睡着了，直到灯开了电影结束了，两人才醒来。可乐和爆米花没动几口，浪费。

。

黄明昊拖着范丞丞来到小树林里。忽然之间，一种温柔溢在空气中，曾几何时，这种温柔离他们而去，如今却又回来：溺水之人得到空气，沙漠中人得到水源，快要熄灭的蜡烛重燃，怎么不是花好月圆的前兆？

‘‘用婚礼做挡箭牌，我还真上当。’’

‘‘彼此彼此，你还在我交杯酒里下药。’’

‘‘你夫人竟知道那段往事，我差点没死在刀下，简直礼尚往来。’’

‘‘自己躲了三年，根本就是活该。’’

‘‘你联姻把我气走，源头在于你。’’

‘‘还......真是啊，哈哈。’’

黄明昊解开对方的手，朝小路挑挑眉，示意快走碍眼。范丞丞耸了耸肩，蹲下身子捡起绳子，手缠上狼崽子的狼耳朵，用力捏了一把，趁着狼崽子没反应，笑嘻嘻地迈开腿开溜，才不留在那里。

人走后，黄明昊打开背包拿啤酒－－不是他不爱范丞丞，放男人走，只是因为缘尽了，男人肯走，十有九成是不愿再续缘，既然不愿，他向来是个与世无争的性子，不愿留，他决不强求，今日便当是将来的回念吧。

一下子，黄明昊的眼睛一片漆黑，下意识朝凶手一拳伺候，凶手轻而易举的把他摁在草地上，连他被蒙在眼上的黑布还未来得及扯下。此人的近身搏击在他之上，是个不好惹的种。

凶手不容分说的冲着狼崽子的嘴里塞进几只手指，快速搅动，几条水线流下，跟个瀑布似的，嘴的主人张口想咬手指，却只是虚张声势的轻碰几下罢了。手指不停翻动，抽插的动作令人极度恶心，黄明昊被吞咽不下的唾液呛得满脸通红，唾液落在衣领，掉在草地上，如同呕吐的黏液，凶手才堪堪拔出来。

沾满唾液地手一把扯下狼崽子的帽子，狼耳朵委屈的垂着。凶手拉近黄明昊，张嘴咬住狼耳朵，细细地品尝撕咬，短短的耳毛被口水舔的湿淋淋，黄明昊不屈地摇头帮助耳朵逃离险境。凶手把禁锢的手松开，狼崽子重重跌倒在地。一只粗糙的大手一粒一粒解开狼的白衣扣子，伸进衣里摩挲着细腻白软的皮肤，一寸一寸，所经之地必有淡红色。

被黑布遮住视野，黑暗铺天盖地，黄明昊害怕恐惧恐慌，他颤抖着想：那时不该放范丞丞走，或者，不应逗留在这里，而现在，希望范丞丞不要回来，看到自己这番淫欲，会更加讨厌自己吧，这就是命吧。

一朵花的凋零是怎么样的，历史上那些被强暴的少女的绝望是怎么样的，仅存的希望被掐灭是怎么样的。一瞬间，黄明昊忽然明白了－－香消玉损，五处挣扎，如同笼中鸟。

凶手把狼崽子摁在树干上，扯下碍眼的裤子，一只脚半跪着卡在两条颤抖的腿之间。低头轻蹭冒着薄汗的脖子，蹭够了，伸出舌头舔舐皮肤，滋滋滋的声音，激得人脸红，留下一个接一个的印记，彻底宣誓主权，栽下高岭之花。撕咬狼崽子的脖子，是七年的惩罚，留下一块一块带血的吻痕。

‘‘嗯......’’

羞耻，怎么可以发出这种声音？黄明昊咬着下唇，逼迫自己闭上嘴。他从小到大自持清高，幼时因身份高高在上，青春时凭武技自护清白，眼睛里皆是对凡事的不屑，若问，他便是隐居深山的术士，再问，便是失足坠落凡间的天使 ，继问，便是渴望安全感的可怜孤儿。

当某个秘密之地被手指触犯，黄明昊猛然醒神，不知哪里来的力气他挣脱开凶手，扯下黑布，连凶手样貌都未看清，跌跌撞撞地披着白衬衣逃跑－－那一刻，他是看见希望的，更是触碰希望的。跑的太急，被石子绊倒，凶手抓住黄明昊的脚跟，拖向空旷的草坪，摁住挣扎的人的后颈，重新给人带上黑布。值得庆幸的是，没有什么大的石头，黄明昊被拖的过程中，仅仅只是被搓红了皮肤。

‘‘看看，我要把你的后穴操成肉棒的样子。’’

听听，百分之百，根本就是范丞丞，这个混蛋。只可惜黄明昊根本无心去仔细听，他紧紧抓住袖子，脸红的不像样，吻肿了的小嘴张合着呼吸着，布满吻痕的皮肤上还有未干的唾液，后面的小穴确实在潺潺流水，此时此刻，他是朦胧的，迷糊的，脑子像浆糊一样，根本运转不了，他只知道他现在的一切都掌控在凶手

黄明昊的衣物被扒的一干二净，唯独只剩沾着泥土的堪堪遮掩的白衬衫，几根手指紧紧的拽着手袖，拽着最后的防线，拽着自己仅剩的尊严，可是这道仿佛不存在的衬衫，又能遮住什么呢？黑布上都是泪水，亦是挣扎过后的痕迹。你的一切都会是他的。

一股凉意散在狼崽子的身上，黏糊糊的，恶心的要命。流过胸膛打湿衬衣，乳头若隐若现；流入后穴，再把吃不下去的流入股间，湿乎乎的又滑溜溜的。范丞丞掐着黄明昊的下巴，欣赏着肉身的美景，勾人的很啊。

一阵眩晕，黄明昊被人翻过身来摁住后颈，凶手骑在他身上为所欲为。手指浅浅的插进手掌，血沾满手指，这是不认命；咬破下唇，沾着血的嘴角抽动，忍住欲望之声，这是认命。两者相互冲突，精神与肉体，像是快要沦陷一般。

‘‘磨人的小狼，啧。’’

‘‘嗯唔......卑鄙的蠢货。’’

‘‘卑鄙？得到你，我不惜代价。’’

欲望被点燃，几乎是火苗烧成熊熊大火，范丞丞用力拉起狼崽子的手臂，肉棒在湿淋淋的股间上下蹭，顶弄后穴，颤抖的身体接受着一切，水声简直就是量身定做的音乐，美妙的让人带起欲望，烧开欲望。所以，在座的小姐们，不要玩闹哦。

一，二，三，时候到。

肉棒冲刺进温软的后穴，没有开阔，没有柔情，更没有怜香惜玉，只有欲望，只有疯狂，只有急不可待。没有一分的缓冲，开始抽插，肉棒在穴里面享受，颤抖的穴肉害怕的变了紧致，吸着侵入者，挤压侵入者，这是天生的反应，不羞耻。

‘‘你好紧啊，呵哈哈。’’

‘‘呃啊，不要......唔嗯，啊哈......再说了！’’

黄明昊的后背紧紧靠着温热的胸膛，两只手交叉捂住嘴巴，未干的血粘上脸蛋，与嘴角的穴混合，无法想象，清高的他被强奸。后穴是多么的痛，肉棒不停的动作，没有所谓的章法，只是乱插，他竟恶心的被插出快感，后穴都是黏液，肉棒侵略领地，用力的抽打着后穴。

眼前黑布被扯下，那双漂亮的眼睛哭的都朦胧了。范丞丞低笑几声，气息喷洒在积汗水的锁骨上，伸手挑逗挺立的乳头，撕掉那件白衬衣，用下巴蹭蹭瘦瘦的肩膀，舔舐红彤彤的耳朵舌尖勾出轮廓，笑意尤深。

算了，也不逼他。范丞丞扳开捂住嘴的血色斑斑的手，吻住血腥味极重的小嘴，搅乱嘴巴的呼吸，舌头纠缠着舌头，吸食着多得不能再多得唾液。下身的运动还在继续，抽插着见血的后穴，穴口泛着深红色，似乎要裂开一样。

‘‘啊呃！不！好烫！’’

一股滚烫的液体射进体内，黄明昊颤抖的更厉害了，烫，太烫了，后穴吞纳不下的精液流在草坪上，一大片接着一大片的，范丞丞紧紧抓住黄明昊的手，怕再次插伤手掌。肉棒深埋在后穴深处，激烈的射精，持续了五分钟，五分钟里，黄明昊达到极限，体会到了云雨的疼爱。

范丞丞抱着狼崽子转了个身，舒服过后，才知道怜惜的舔干泪痕，拍着一抽一抽的后背，准确来说他在哄小孩？

‘‘黄明昊，睁开眼，看看我是谁。’’

睁开眼睛，光明盛现。

‘‘范丞......丞？！救救我，呜呜，我好害怕......’’

一瞬间，心理防线全线崩塌。

‘‘我一直在，都是我，不要怕。  
我的爱人，我的狼崽子啊，  
我来娶你回家了。’’

为什么叫做小丑，  
因为生活中每一个人都是带着面具的小丑，  
在带着面具的时候，不要忘了，  
让自己放松一会，哪怕是一分钟。  
我与你同在。

嘘，晚安，我的宝贝。


End file.
